


Avengers Means Family

by JustAnotherSmit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSmit/pseuds/JustAnotherSmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes back, but he still has a few issues. Tony and Clint never pass up an opportunity to watch a Disney movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Means Family

Bucky had been living with the Avengers for a little over six months when Steve gets called out on a mission of his own. There was a small pocket of Hydra agents rumored to be somewhere in Western Europe that needed to be dealt with before it went from minor annoyance to difficult. Steve went, begrudgingly, at Bucky’s insistence. “Go, I’ll be fine.” he assured. The worried pull to Steve’s eyebrows didn’t disappear, but he smiled before snagging his shield from the floor, swinging it around to rest on his back.

“I’ll be back soon.” He threw a smirk over his shoulder as he turned away, “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” Bucky smiled and forced a laugh, hoping Steve was too far away to see the brittleness of it, the actual worry seething under the surface.

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Bucky turned his head fractionally to the right, just enough to see Tony Stark’s disgruntled gesture to his slouched form. Bucky ignored him, turning back to the screen. What was he even watching….? Bucky had camped out a couch in one of the smaller, less used media rooms, hoping to hibernate through Steve’s absence. He thought he would enjoy his time away from Steve, who tried so hard to acclimatize Bucky to his new life. It always ended the same: Bucky, tired, angry, and frustrated, and Steve equally as tired, sad, and empty. Bucky always felt Steve’s desperate hope for Bucky like a weight around his neck.

“Yo, Metallica, are you listening to me?” Stark’s annoyed squawking was followed by a lukewarm squirt of water to the back of the head. “I don’t know when Steve’s coming back, but if he finds you like this, he’s going to blame me. You know how I know that? Because he always blames me.”

“Is it normally your fault?” Bucky squirmed lower into the couch cushions. What did ‘like this’ mean anyway?

“N- Well okay, sometimes it’s my fault. But this-” he circled the couch and came fully into Bucky’s view, “This is not my fault. When is the last time you acted like a normal human being?”

“World War two.” Bucky said with an icy smile; Stark ignored him.

“I mean when’s the last time you even shaved? And please don’t tell me you’re wearing a baseball cap inside because you’re covering your greasy roots?” Stark looked at Bucky with a condescending pity he didn’t know was actually possible. Bucky shifted minutely in his seat. He had gone to the Smithsonian again earlier that day, and told himself the hat and significant amount of thick stubble would make a good disguise. “Even I shave, Barnes.” Stark said, with a proud little stroke of his chin. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look - I will spray you again.”

  
Barton chose that moment to pass Bucky’s infiltrated hideout and poked his head in, “Tony, why’re you threatening that lost hobo with a spray bottle?”

  
“His anger levels are dangerously high.”

  
Bucky must have missed the reference - another annoyance - but Barton chuckled, his eyes lighting up as he walked fully into the room. “Nothing a little Elvis and some good coffee can’t fix.”

  
Tony’s face broke out into a megawatt smile, and he tossed the the spray bottle (Metal, painted red and gold, could the man get any more narcissistic?) to Barton. “I’ll get the coffee if you queue up the movie.”

  
“Don’t forget the peanut butter sandwiches.”

  
“Ugh, you are such a pain, Birdbrain.”

  
“Then why don’t you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?” Barton called in a high, childish, mocking tone, sticking his tongue out, arms akimbo as Stark walked past him to the door.

  
“At least the rabbit would be quieter!” His disappearing form called from the hallway. Barton chuckled, placing the spray bottle on a corner of the coffee table, and dropping down next to Bucky, hands cradling his head as he got comfortable. Bucky glared next to him. “Hey Jarvis, you know what to pull up?” Barton continued, not even addressing Bucky’s presence until he found the perfect position.

  
“I do. I’ll pull it up.”

  
“Thanks man.” Barton threw a quick smile up to the ceiling, before full on beaming at Bucky. Bucky glared harder, hoping to kill him with just a look. He wouldn’t even feel guilty about. Sure Steve would be disappointed, but that was his default state with Bucky anyway, so really, nothing would be different. They’d just be short one smarmy archer.

  
Although the Black Widow seemed attached, and she would do something. Bucky transferred the heavy weight of his glare from the still-smiling Barton, to Stark who was followed back into the room by one of his robot arms carrying a tray with two huge coffee mugs, and one baby bottle filled with coffee. In his own hands Stark carried a white 3 by 5 foot white board and some dry erase markers. “Look what I found!” He moved around the coffee table to the other side of Bucky and plopped down. The robot placed the tray on the coffee table, effectively knocking off the ridiculous spray bottle.

  
Barton and Stark were talking loudly about the whiteboard as Bucky sat between them, glaring at the screen and crossing his arms menacingly. The ceiling voice interrupted the two idiots, “Would you like me to start the movies sirs?”

  
“Oh I’m sorry darling. Yes J, start it up.” Stark waved his hand in an imperious go on gesture, placing the board on the ground with the other. He leaned forward and grabbed the two mugs, giving one to Barton and keeping one for himself. He leaned forward again and snagged the baby bottle full of coffee. He held it out for Bucky with a smirk, “Just take it for now, you’ll understand in about 20 minutes or so.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. Stark shrugged and put the bottle on the table in front of Bucky. The lights dimmed, a castle appeared on screen….

 

Steve passed a tired hand over his face as he rode the elevator up to the common floors of Avengers tower. The op had taken longer than expected, leaving him tired and cranky. He had worried about Bucky the entire time too, which left his with an already short rope. He approached the penthouse floors, and the sound of heavy thumping. The elevator quietly dinged over the thumping beat before the doors opened up to a very confusing sight. A song Steve vaguely recognized played loudly over the speaker system, while discarded baby bottles, mostly empty, lay scattered over the tables and around the chairs; there was a white board faced mostly away from him, but he could make out a lot of red and black, and Clint laughing as he balanced on the back of the the largest couch in the living room. Tony and Bucky stood in the middle of the room, with Tony’s hands on Bucky’s hips, helping them thrust from side to side. “No, come on, you got to get into it. Come on Barnes I know you got the moves, now make those hips snap! Don’t make me spray you again.” Tony moved his left hand from where it was mostly hidden by Bucky and Steve saw a red and gold spray bottle in his hands, and gestured threateningly towards Bucky.

  
“What the hell is going on here?” Steve demanded, moving into the room. Clint hopped from the couch to the floor, dancing toward Bucky and Tony.

  
“Steve!” Tony called, his eyes alight with joy. “Just in time for the dance party!” Steve crossed his arms and glared menacingly. Tony slowed, the smile falling from his face. He seemed to deflate as he held his hands up in surrender.

  
The song changed, and a man warbled “A little less conversation, a little more action baby,” and Steve saw Bucky’s mouth move with the words, as he shimmied and danced with Clint. Bucky looked over to Steve, saw the determined, angry set of his jaw and executed a complicated spin-hip wiggle that ended with him pointing a finger 6 inches away from Steve’s nose. He grinned, slightly out of breath, and said “We missed out on some good dance times, huh Punk.”

  
Steve felt himself deflate, and tears rushed to his eyes. He pulled Bucky to him in an unbreakable hug, Bucky held on just as hard. Bucky slowly let go, and Steve let him, looking over his shoulder to Tony, who looked like he was ready to bolt. Steve grabbed him up in a bone-straining hug before he could, and held on until Tony patted him on the shoulder, leaving it there to rest. “Okay, big guy. I get it.”

  
“Thank you.” Steve said.

  
He hugged Clint too, who accepted graciously and grinned at all three of them. “Ohana means family.”

  
“And family means nobody gets left behind.” Tony followed.

  
Bucky smiled, "Or forgotten."


End file.
